Jamas Besada
by Ann Potter
Summary: Hola! aqui les mando mi primer fict espero que les guste yo soy Wapka para que sepan y porfa dejenme reviews, esta historia es sobre aceptar quien eres y que el destino no siempre le hace caso a tus sentimientos
1. Mi primer trabajo como reportera!

AVISO: Para los que no saben yo soy WAPKA  
  
Hey!!! Hola a todos jaja por fin empecé mi fict es que la verdad no tenia idea sobre que hacerlo o que historia ponerle pero bueno espero que les guste!!! Esta historia es sobre una película llamada JAMAS BESADA para los que la han visto ya saben mas o menos de que se trata pero para los que no aquí sabrán de que se trata y la pareja es un Draco – Ginny espero que les guste!!! Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son de J.K. Rowling gracias por inventarlos!!!  
  
.............. Y esta historia comenzó así:..........  
  
Conoces las historias que tienen un sueño en especial pero que nunca te dicen cual es el sueño? Esta no es ningún sueño, yo solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo esto no debería de estar sucediendo así y de repente todo paso bueno mas bien la vida hizo que pasara y por eso estoy aquí, créeme no soy el tipo de chica que hace cosas extrañas o que hacen llamar la atención, hace dos meses pudieron haberme escogido como a cualquier otra persona de una gran multitud. Yo soy una chica como cualquier otra bueno tal vez un poco especial soy demasiado ordenada y estudiosa. Mi nombre es Virginia Weasley mejor conocida como Ginny y trabajo para el Profeta como editora aunque uno de mis grandes sueños es llegar a ser una gran reportera.  
  
Ginny, adivina con quien lo hice anoche- exclamo Anita entrando a mi oficina ella era una de mis mas grandes amigas era algo del estilo como Parvati Patil solo que ella si era una verdadera amiga y no le importaba tanto verse bien.  
  
Con Terry Boot del departamento de Deportes mágicos?  
  
Oh!! Demonios quien te lo dijo- pregunto Anita  
  
Tu lo hiciste me lo mencionaste anoche "tengo una cita con Terry y lo voy hacer" - le dije  
  
No hay computadoras necesito una copia de estas hojas para las cinco – dijo mi jefe Josh un hombre algo amargado y mandón pero que podía ser tan divertido como quería.  
  
Si claro – le dije tímidamente  
  
Gracias Weasley, a hola Anita así que tu y Terry – Pregunto Josh  
  
Oh quien te lo dijo – pregunto Anita  
  
Terry – dijo Josh – Anita no me hagas volver a repetirte mi política sobre las citas que se hacen entre los empleados de la oficina  
  
No están teniendo citas, solo están teniendo sexo – mencione  
  
Y Josh dime cual es exactamente tu política que si tu no recibes nadie puede recibir – dijo Anita un poco enojada y saliendo por la puerta  
  
Demonios cuantas veces la he despedido? – me pregunto Josh  
  
Unas 4 o 5 veces – le dije tratando de recordar  
  
Fueron 8 – Dijo Anita de repente apareciendo por la puerta  
  
Josh has leído mis ultimas notas – le pregunte cambiado el tema  
  
Si son algo buenas – dijo el  
  
Josh has usado 5 de mis ideas por favor damela oportunidad de ser una reportera – suplique  
  
Weasley tu eres mi mejor editora tu no quieres una vida de reportera son demasiado desordenadas y desastrosas en cambio tu eres una persona ordenada – me empezó a sermonear como siempre – un reportero esta allí donde la acción sucede y es agresivo y siempre esta fuera de control  
  
Yo puedo estar fuero de control – dije afirmando  
  
Créeme tu no estas hecha para esto – dijo el con un tono cansado – quiero mis copias para las cinco  
  
Y se fue desapareciendo tras una montaña de archivos  
  
Tal vez Josh tiene razón Ginny – me dijo Anita a la hora de comer, tratando de convencerme – No te puede pasar nada si tienes una vida relajada y llena de diversión es mas Terry tiene un amigo que se llama Marshall Tal vez podemos salir en una doble cita o algo así  
  
No gracias – dije yo solo de pensar en el asqueroso de Marshall el que tiene los dientes torcidos guiuu!!  
  
Oh, vamos Ginny cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste una verdadera cita- pregunto Anita – es mas hasta te puedo ayudar para que te pongas ropa interior de colores la que esta de moda y es muuy sexy  
  
Me estoy concentrando en mi carrera por el momento – le dije – además el chico correcto esta afuera allí esperándome y no voy a salir y besar a un montón de idiotas para poder encontrarlo.  
  
Jamás has besado a alguien – pregunto Anita sin poder creerlo – Aquí tenemos problemas mas graves que los de la ropa interior  
  
Salgo con chicos y si he besado a unos cuantos es solo que no he sentido esa cosa- le dije a Anita  
  
"Esa cosa" es así como le llaman ahora los chicos en estos días – pregunto una chica gordita llamada Susan Bones sentándose a mi lado y que estaba oyendo la conversación  
  
Oh vamos de que hablas – pregunto Anita sin entenderme  
  
Ese momento que sientes cuando besas a alguien cuando todo a tu alrededor se vuelve borroso y en lo único que te piensas es en ti y esa persona y te das cuenta que esa que esa persona es a la que tienes que besar por el resto de tu vida – empecé a decirle aunque cuando lo decía sentía que lo estaba sacando del alma – y por un momento recibes este maravilloso regalo y quieres reír y quieres lloras todo al mismo tiempo y por un momento te sientes tan afortunada de haberlo encontrado y tan asustada de que se aleje de ti-  
  
Demonios niña de verdad eres una escritora – me dijo Susan emocionada  
  
Después de terminar mi trabajo y decirle adiós a todos regrese a mi casa  
una nueva que ya no era la madriguera y era nada mas para mi cene algo  
ligero me duche, me puse la pijama, y me dormí.  
  
*****************Al día siguiente***************  
  
Muy bien señores la reunión acaba de empezar – empezó a decir el Señor Rigford el jefe del Profeta – quiero mencionar que me gusto el artículo que hizo el señor Richarson acerca de los pesticidas en el mercado negro de hierbas para pociones solo que el periódico del quisquilloso hizo el mismo articulo solo que mejor estas despedido fuera Richarson limpia tu cubículo y hola todo el mundo que todavía trabaja aquí muy bien ahora celebremos con hacer otro articulo encubierto y como saben los artículos están hechos en base a mi vida personal anoche estaba con mi hijo adolescente y se empezó a ahogar y yo dije MIERDA ya no conozco a mis propios hijos así BOOM se me ocurrió una gran idea... tu cual es tu nombre-  
  
Ginny Weasley – dije algo tímida  
  
Ginny Weasley – dijo el señor Rigford muy bien harás un encubierto sobre los chicos de ahora en le colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería como reportera que la pases bien la reunión acaba de terminar  
  
Oh!! Por Merlín no lo podía creer por fin iba a poder hacer mi primer trabajo como reportera!!!!!  
  
Ginny – empezó a zarandearme Anita – Ginny estas bien  
  
Anita te das cuenta todo esta sucediendo por fin voy a ser una reportera!!!! – empecé a gritarle a Anita  
  
Ginny tal vez deberías de decir que no – me dijo Anita  
  
Por que!!! – le grite – crees que no podré hacerlo??  
  
No estoy diciendo eso es solo que creo que es demasiada presión para tu primera pieza – empezó a decirme Anita – mira lo que Rigford le hizo a Richarson y ese tipo era su primo  
  
No se preocupen ya arregle todo – me dijo Josh  
  
Ninguno de ustedes creen que pueda hacerlo? – les pregunte - Anita cuando querías seducir al chico que hablaba español quien te ayudo con la pronunciación? – le pregunte a Anita no podía creer que ellos no me apoyaran  
  
Señorita Ginny – dijo Anita un poco triste  
  
Y Josh cuando querías aprender a coser quien te enseño como usar las agujas – le pregunte a Josh  
  
Este tu lo hiciste – dijo el un poco apenado  
  
Lo ven? – les dije tratando de convencerlos- puedo hacerlo  
  
Esta bien Weasley pero no voy a cuidar tu trabajo – dijo Josh  
  
Gracias!! Prometo no defraudarte!!lo prometo – empecé a gritar emocionada  
  
Oye Ginny volverás a tener 17 que es lo que necesitas – empezó a decir Anita y la verdad es que si necesitaba de mucha y.. por donde empezar?.  
  
Muy Bien!!! Por fin acabe el primer capitulo de mi primer fict!! Por favor quiero su opinión buena o mala no me importa y por lo menos quiero recibir 5 reviews antes de subir el segundo capitulo díganme si les gusta si no a los que ya vieron la peli. Díganme si quieren que le cambie algo lo que quieran!!! Pero por favor escríbanme!!! Gracias!!! Por gastar su tiempo en esto adiós!!! 


	2. Preparandose para ir a Hogwarts

Hola otra vez!!! Solo quiero agradecer a las personas que tomaron parte de su tiempo para leer este fict y espero que les haya gustado y que les siga gustando!!!!  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Me levante temprano tenia que ir a ver a mama y decirle la gran noticia de que regresaría a Hogwarts!! Así que tome unos cuantos polvos flu y fui a verla.  
  
Hola!! ay alguien en casa mama!! papá!! alguien!! – comencé a gritar  
  
Hola Ginny que haces aquí tan temprano – me pregunto mi hermano Fred, el era el único de la familia Weasley que aparte de mi no se había casado y vivía con mis padres  
  
Hola Fred, donde esta mama – le pregunte  
  
Salió pero dijo que al rato volvía, pero no me has respondido que haces aquí –me pregunto Fred  
  
vengo a darles la mejor noticia del mundo!! – dije yo emocionada – por fin voy a ser reportera!!! estoy haciendo un encubierto y me mandarán a Hogwarts para poder estudiar a los chicos de hoy!!! No es grandioso  
  
Ginny volverás a Hogwarts??? – me pregunto Fred asombrado – recuerdas como era Hogwarts en tu ultimo año? Después de que Ron se fuera y te dejara sola  
  
Fue hace mucho tiempo – le dije recordando  
  
[ Flash back ]  
  
Iba yo caminando por los pasillos, siempre que pasaba la gente era muy  
mala conmigo este era el ultimo año y como todo mundo sabia que ya no  
había ningún hermano que me protegiera se portaban muy mal conmigo solo  
porque yo era muy inteligente, adicta a los libros o demasiado ordenada  
todos creían que yo solo quería imitar a Hermione jamás los entendía yo  
solo quería ser aceptada.  
  
Había un chico en mi grupo que se llama Colin Creveey yo lo amaba lo  
admiraba demasiado y era el mas popular de mi generación y yo como era la  
burla del colegio el no me hacia caso. Ese fue mi peor año pero algo  
dentro de mi me decía que iba a ver algo diferente que no todo iba a ser  
igual.  
  
[Fin del flash back]  
  
Ginny estas bien – me pregunto Fred preocupado  
  
Si creo que si – le dije yo  
  
Ya llegamos!!! – escuche que alguien gritaba, era mama  
  
Mama!! Llegaste – le dije yo  
  
Ginny querida que haces aquí – me pregunto mama  
  
Mama te vengo a traer la mejor noticia – le empecé a decir  
  
Vamos Ginny dime que sucede – me dijo mí mama algo preocupada  
  
Me escogieron como reportera mama voy a regresar a Hogwarts de nuevo!! – le dije emocionada  
  
Querida eso es algo grande y ay que celebrarlo!!! – me dijo mama y empezamos a preparar la cena  
  
Después de una linda tarde con mis papas decidí que lo mejor era empezar  
a prepararme así que compre algunas revistas de moda y el corazón de  
bruja para saber mas o menos que era la moda de ahora y decidí pintarme  
el pelo de color café claro casi rubio para que así nadie pero  
reconociera y supiera que yo era la tonta pecosa y pelirroja Weasley.  
  
Creo que ya estaba lista para mi primer día en Hogwarts. Pero lo que yo  
sentía será verdadero?? de verdad había algo que cambiaria mi vida?? pero  
como?.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Que les parece hasta ahorita les gustando les gusta quieren cambiar algo  
ustedes deciden!!!!! Pero porfa dejen un review!! Aunque sola diga que lo  
leyeron pero por favor dejen reviews!!!!!!! Gracias por darme algo de su  
tiempo!!  
  
Sabina Evans: Hola!!!! gracias por leer mi fict y que bueno que te haya  
gustado a mi me gustan mucho tus ficts y tu fuiste una de las muchas  
personas en las que me inspire que bueno que te este gustando y pliz!!  
Actualiza tus ficts también!!!!  
  
vickymalfoy91: Hey!!! Que si me gusto tu fict!!! Me encanto y me da mucho  
gusto que también te haya gustado el mío aunque según yo no es tan bueno  
espero que tu actualices así como yo lo hago!! Gracias!!!  
  
Sara Meliss: Hola!! gracias por leer mi fict fuiste la primera de verdad  
muchas gracias tus ficts son lo mejor me gusta mucho tu manera de  
escribir y a mí también me gusta la pareja de Draco y Ginny es mi  
favorita y los ficts de Deniko me gustan mucho de hecho quiero hablar con  
ella para pedirle permiso de subir a esta pagina un fict que me gusta  
mucho de ella por si sabes de alguien que este en contacto con ella me  
avises para yo poderle mandarle un mail yo te lo agradecería mucho!!!  
Bueno bye!!!  
  
Se que este cap. Me quedo muy corto pero prometo que el otro será laaargo  
y detallado con la promesa de que todos los que están leyendo esto dejen  
reviews!!!! Gracias!!!! 


	3. Por Fin Hogwarts!

Hola!!!!!!!!! A todos espero que les este gustando mi fict!! jaja bueno aquí les mando el tercer Cáp.!! Espero que les guste y plizz!!! Déjenme un review!!! plizz!!!  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/-*/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*- /*-/*-/*-/*/*-/*-*  
  
Ya estaba lista para ir Hogwarts por fin había tenido listos mis libros y me compre un nuevo uniforme porque el que tenia ya me estaba quedando algo chico y Anita me había dado unas buenas clases de maquillaje yo estaba ansiosa por regresar a Hogwarts a mi segundo hogar.  
  
Por fin llegué a la estación acompañada de Anita y de mi madre y me despedí de ellas con un fuerte abrazo, y después de eso me subí al tren con algo de inquietud dentro de mi corazón pero contenta de poder cumplir mi sueño. Empecé a buscar un compartimiento pero al parecer todos estaban llenos, aunque todavía había gente que no se subía al tren encontré un compartimiento por en medio y estaba vació así que decidí entrar y sentarme pero solo me acababa de sentar cuando la puerta del compartimiento rápidamente se abrió y unas tres chicas se pararon en la puerta.  
  
Este compartimiento esta asignado para nosotras – me dijo una chica algo bajita y muuy flaca con el pelo castaño oscuro y peinado con dos trenzas con unos pantalones cafés y blusa blanca  
  
Disculpa no sabia que los compartimientos los asignaban – les dije algo apenada.  
  
No lo están – me dijo otra de ellas con el pelo color miel con una falda algo corta bueno mas bien demasiado corta y una blusa color naranja – este compartimiento es solo para nosotros todo el mundo lo sabe.  
  
Si pues nosotras somos los mas populares en todo Hogwarts que no sabias eso o eres nueva? – me pregunto otra de las chicas que estaban allí ella era rubia casi del mismo color del mío y traía un vestido blanco corto.  
  
Si soy nueva – dije respondiendo a su pregunta  
  
Bueno como no lo sabes te lo diremos – me dijo la chica bajita – somos las mas populares este es nuestro compartimiento así que vete – me dijo señalando la puerta.  
  
Esta bien ya me voy – dije algo tímida saliendo del compartimiento "esas chicas si que son algo intimidantes, así no eran antes en Hogwarts" pensé  
  
Descuida con esas chicas son solo unas presumidas – me dijo una chica sacándome de mis pensamientos era algo alta pelo castaño liso y tenia unos lentes grandes y ridículos, algo parecida a Luna – soy Almendra y tu como te llamas?  
  
Yo soy Virgina Weasley pero puedes decirme Ginny – le dije extendiéndole la mano  
  
Y eres nueva – me pregunto Almendra – no te había visto  
  
Si soy nueva acabo de entrar a Hogwarts – le respondí – y Almendra, es un nombre extraño  
  
Si por lo menos no es el tuyo, mi mama las ama a las almendras - me dijo ruborizándose  
  
Y quienes eran ellas? – le pregunte con algo de curiosidad  
  
Son Cristina, Paulina y Melina las chicas mas "populares" de todo el colegio son muy creídas – me dijo Almendra respondiendo a mi pregunta y entrando a su compartimiento – quieres sentarte conmigo?  
  
Si claro – le dije agradecida – me haría bien charlar un rato – nos sentamos en un compartimiento vació y empezamos a platicar muy a gusto hasta que llegamos a Hogwarts y nos bajamos del tren. Me despedí de Almendra y me fui con los de primero y llegué a Hogwarts.  
  
Usted es la Señorita Weasley? – me pregunto una señora algo extraña que jamás había visto era una señora como casi de la edad de mi mama no se veía tan anciana pero si algo mayor como de unos 50 años.  
  
Si soy yo – le dije  
  
Haga el favor de seguirme por aquí – me indico ella – mi nombre es Mireya McDougal y soy la encargada de impartir la materia de transformaciones y soy la jefa de la casa de Griffindor, mis indicaciones son darle a usted una bienvenida ya que no entrara a primero sino que a séptimo curso bueno espere aquí detrás de la puerta del Gran Comedor ya muy pronto se le anunciara su llegada.  
  
Muy bien aquí espero – "Así que ella era la que iba a suplir a McGonagall bueno después de su terrible muerte, quisiera ver quien suplirá a Dumbledore" pensé, estaba algo nerviosa pero ya lo había vivido una vez así que no tenia casi de que preocuparme pero lo que mas curiosidad me daba era en que casa quedaría? De repente escuche una voz que decía: Señorita Virginia Weasley pase por favor" Algo nerviosa me acerque a la puerta la abrí y miles de cabezas que estaban sentadas en las mesas me volvieron a ver curiosos.  
  
Camine con paso lento observando todo a mi alrededor todo seguía igual a  
como yo lo recordaba las mesas llenas de bandejas de oro vacías las velas  
colgando y los cuatro fantasmas de Hogwarts que flotaban en el aire.  
  
Bienvenida Señorita Weasley, bienvenida a Hogwarts- dijo una voz que al voltear vi a un hombre que aunque no lo reconocí tenia pinta de ser el director no sabia su nombre pero pronto lo investigaría, después el señor se dirigió a los alumnos – Alumnos espero que sean amables con la señorita Weasley que entrara a séptimo curso, muy bien señorita Weasley siéntense en el taburete -.  
  
Lentamente me senté y me pusieron al sombrero en la cabeza en que casa quedaría? Ya no soportaba mas la curiosidad. Estaría otra vez en Griffindor o me quedaría en otra casa hasta que de repente el sombrero hablo:  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hola!!! a todos ofrezco una gran disculpa por mi graaan tardanza pero mi imaginación se seco de repente jaja pero ya se recupero y aquí esta el tercer Cáp.!! Espero que les allá gustado mas que a mí lamento no poder contestar reviews horita pero estoy algo apuradilla, y les prometo contestarlos en el próximo Cáp. jaja muy bien ahora les hago una encuesta ay les va!!  
  
En que casa quieren que quede Ginny? GRIFFINDOR SLITHERIN HUFFLEPUFF RAVENCLAW  
  
Ustedes Mandan así que mándenme su respuesta !!!!!! jaja bueno Bye!!! Besitos a todos!!  
  
NOTA: NO SE LES OLVIDE DEJARME UN REVIEW!!!!ME HACEN DEMADIADO FELIZ!! GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE SE HAN TOMADO TIEMPO EN LEER MIS FICT Y A LOS QUE ME HAN HECHO PUBLICIDAD JAJA GRACIAS Y A LOS QUE NO QUE ESPERAN!!!! JAJA GRACIAS BYE!!! 


	4. Griffindor o Slytherin?

Esto es a petición de los queridos lectores que me dejaron reviews!! Gracias!!! Y sigan escribiendo!!!.  
  
Lentamente me senté y me pusieron al sombrero en la cabeza en que casa quedaría? Ya no soportaba mas la curiosidad. Estaría otra vez en Griffindor era lo mas obvio hasta que por fin de repente el sombrero hablo:  
  
Slytherin!-  
  
Mi cerebro no reaccionaba solo pude mover mis pies y sentarme lentamente en la mesa de las serpientes, las enemigas. Hubo unos ligeros aplausos por parte de las serpientes que fueron dadas por cordialidad mas que por otra cosa ( como si los Slytherins fueran cordiales) pero era algo imposible como podía haber quedado en Slytherin y el valor de Gryffindor donde quedo.  
  
Comí en silencio hasta que la cena termino un prefecto me dijo la contraseña y entre a la sala común de Slytherin no era muy diferente a la de Gryffindor era un poco mas amplia no había chimenea eso era raro y había sillones, libreros y banderas de color verde y plateado con el digno de las serpientes, no lo podía creer que estuviera en la casa enemiga subí unos escalones que según esto me guiaban a la habitación de las chicas cada puerta tenia un numero el numero del curso. Por fin termine de subir los escalones hasta que llegue al numero 7 al abrir la puerta una sala pequeña se veía donde estaban los dormitorios? Hasta que vi en una de las puertas mi nombre entre y lo que vi fue algo asombroso. Tenia cuarto para mi sola malditas serpientes la sala tenia una chimenea un escritorio una cama un armario y una puerta que llegaba al baño. Después de curiosear un poco me puse la pijama y me dormí mañana era mi primer día de clases.  
  
Me levante temprano me bañe y me vestí baje a desayunar y aunque no tenia mucha hambre comí lo que pude y me dirigí a mi primer clase con los Ravenclaws. Al llegar vi que la puerta estaba abierta y al entrar estaban todos los de mi casa y la de Ravenclaw listos para empezar clases pero al parecer no había llegado el profesor me senté rápidamente en una de las primeras mesas de adelante ya que eran las ultimas que quedaban en el momento en que me senté voltié para un lado y me encontré con Almendra.  
  
- Almendra, estas en Ravenclaw? – le pregunte.  
  
Si, lastima que tu no quedaras en Ravenclaw también – me dijo Almendra  
  
( n/a todo lo que esta en "" son pensamientos de Ginny)  
  
Si – conteste "de verdad me hubiera gustado quedar por lo menos en Hufflepuff – nos vemos al fina de clase – y en eso por la puerta del salón entro un hombre alto con camisa pantalones y túnica negra su cabello era rubio platinado y tenia unos ojos que tan solo de verlos te podías perder en ellos eran de un color gris como hielo pero se veían tan cálidos. "este hombre yo lo conozco se parece tanto a Malfoy"  
  
Buenos días – dijo el profesor – hoy empezaremos haciendo la poción de la vida esta poción... – de repente dejo de hablar al ver a Ginny – disculpa creo que no nos conocemos cual es tu nombre?  
  
Virginia Weasley – dijo Ginny  
  
Mucho gusto yo soy Jack Lauren – se presento - bueno como les iba diciendo la poción de la vida es una de las pociones que son mas comunes en sus EXTASIS......bla..-  
  
Al terminar la clase platique un poco con Almendra antes de despedirme de ella porque yo tenia cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Al terminar la clase teníamos el almuerzo pero con quien me sentaría? No conocía a nadie de mi casa así que no me importo y me senté en frente de Cristina Paulina y Melina. (mala idea).  
  
Hola Melissa – dije saludando  
  
Es Melina – me contesto ella en un tono arrogante  
  
Si lo cierto – le dije  
  
Hola soy Rob – me saludo un chico se parecía demasiado a Colin tenia ese aspecto de chico popular y atractivo  
  
Hola – me quede viendo (con cara de estúpida) -  
  
Disculpa estas en educación especial , porque tu cara no se ve muy normal – me pregunto Rob empezándose a reir.  
  
- Saben yo solo me voy a ir – les dije demasiado avergonzada que ya se me  
estaba quitando el hambre. Al ir saliendo por la puerta vi a Almendra  
  
Hola – me dijo  
  
hola – le dije algo triste  
  
mal día – me pregunto  
  
si algo – le dije saliendo del comedor  
  
Ginny!!!! – escuche que Almendra me gritaba  
  
Si? – le pregunte  
  
Que tal eres en Aritmacia? – me pregunto  
  
Bastante bien – le dije  
  
Quisieras unirte a los Artimaticos? – pregunto Almendra  
  
Mmm que es eso – la mire con una cara de duda  
  
Es un grupo de séptimo que nos unimos en la torre de transformaciones- me empezó a explicar Almendra - prácticos Aritmacia y somos los mejores y a veces hacemos concursos siempre ganamos.  
  
Claro me encantaría – le dije – bueno muchas gracias Almendra es bueno tener una amiga aquí en Hogwarts, ya me tengo que ir a clases nos vemos  
  
Adiós Ginny - me grito Almendra mientras yo me alejaba  
  
Ya habían pasado casi tres meses en Hogwarts y Ginny se sentía casi feliz  
tenia a su mejor amiga Almendra era una gran amiga y eso le hacia  
recordarle a Lucy su mejor amiga de Hogwarts.  
  
{Flash back}  
  
En la clase de estudios muggles les habían encargado hacer un poema y  
ella había hecho uno de amor especialmente dedicado a Colin  
  
Acaso el se da cuenta de mi? -Empezó a decir Ginny su poema- Acaso no oye mi corazón gritando su nombre que es fuerte que creo que los dioses pueden oír mi dolor, pero cada ves que veo esos labios me dan tantas ganas de besarlos si tan solo tuviera un beso-  
  
Todos se reían de Ginny era igual o peor que lo que le había pasado en  
primero cuando le había mandado un cupido a Harry pero ella no pensaba en  
eso se sentía tan bien de haberle dicho lo que sentía a Colin. Después de  
esa clase se fue a la biblioteca a estudiar cuando de repente su mejor  
amiga Lucy una chica con el pelo chino y era gordita tenia demasiado  
sobrepeso entro corriendo por la puerta de la biblioteca y llego junto a  
Ginny  
  
qué es lo mejor que esperas en la vida y crees que nunca nunca pasara – le empezó a casi gritar  
  
qué soy la chica mas popular de todo Hogwarts – empezó a decirle Ginny – y que Colin Creveey me invita al baile de graduación  
  
si – le dijo Lucy  
  
que - pregunto Ginny anonada  
  
si Ginny – dijo Lucy – Colin Creveey te quiere invitar al baile de graduación  
  
que - volvió a decir Ginny – pero porque?  
  
no lo se – dio Lucy  
  
el poema – dijo Ginny recordando – sabia que le gustaría el poema iré al baile con Colin!!!! - juntas se abrazaron fue el mejor momento de Ginny en lo que llevaba de su vida pero no sabia que pronto eso se acabaría.  
  
{ fin del flash back }  
  
Al ir caminado con Almendra por los pasillos vieron una sala que estaba  
entreabierta se veían luces y mucha gente y de repente una cabeza se  
asomo  
  
- Cacahuate el centro de botanas esta muy lejos de aquí – dijo Rob  
  
mm creo que me equivoque de pasillo este es el de los idiotas – le contesto Almendra  
  
Vamos cacahuate no querrás entrar al RUSH verdad – le dijo Rob  
  
Vamonos Ginny el aire apesta – dijo Almendra con cara de asco y se fueron.  
  
Que es el RUSH? – pregunto Ginny  
  
Es un lugar en donde solo los únicos especialmente escogido por Rob se unen para hacer estupideces y se emborrachan - le explico Almendra  
  
Alguna ves has querido ir al RUSH? - le pregunto Ginny  
  
Claro que no dijo – dijo Almendra – es una idiotez  
  
Si claro – le dijo Ginny  
  
Esa noche Ginny se dispuso a hacer su reporte para el profeta hablaría  
del RUSH era un gran tema todo el mundo sabría lo que hacen los  
adolescentes así que lo mando.  
  
Algunas noches después mientras acababa su tarea de pociones una cabeza  
se asomo por su chimenea.  
  
Weasley!!!-  
  
Josh que haces allí - le pregunto Ginny asombrada  
  
Matándome y a ti también – le contesto Josh  
  
Que haces aquí – le pregunto Ginny  
  
Como esta eso del el RUSH – le empezó a decir Josh – estoy asombrado  
  
Lo se Josh yo también quien iba a pensar que los jóvenes de ho..- empezó Ginny  
  
No!!! – dijo Josh interrumpiéndola – ESTOY ASOMBRADO POR TU INCOPETENCIA. TENGO UNA REPORTERA POR MAS DE TRES MESES Y ESTO QUE ESTOY LEYENDO ES BASURA.  
  
Lo siento Josh es que yo..- se empezó Ginny a disculpar  
  
No te disculpes mejor lee esto – dijo Josh con la cara roja y empezando a leer una nota del periódico – Cristina Dates una chica de 17 años nos cuenta: todo le mundo va al RUSH los viernes por la noche para divertirse pero nunca nos excedemos.  
  
Si lo se – dijo Ginny – he aprendido que es un lugar muy popular para los chicos.  
  
Aquí es donde las historias están - le dijo Josh enseñándole una foto de Cristina Paulina y Melina – Te harás amiga de estas chicas iras al fiestas con ellas y cuando vallan al baile ESTARAS EN LA MISMA MESA SENTADA.  
  
Tranquilo Josh – dijo Ginny  
  
No me voy a tranquilizar y mas vale que vea alguna respuesta Adiós – y la cabeza de Josh desapareció.  
  
"Jamás podré ser popular si no pude hace seis años no podré ahora" y se  
tiro en la cama preocupada.  
  
Al fin!!! Acabe jaja mátenme si quieren pero es que ya mi cabecita no  
podía mas me voy a tardar con el SIG. Cáp. Porque empiezo finales y  
tengo que estudiar!! a si que espero que les haya gustado dejen  
reviews!!!!! Y muchas gracias a las persona que se han tomado parte de su  
tiempo en leer y escribirme pero porfa dejen algo!!!! Me hacen muy  
felices porque quiero ver sus opiniones de la casa en que quedó Ginny  
solo pongan me gusto no me gusto, cambia esto, cambia lo otro y lo haré  
per por favor dejen reviews!!! Gracias!!!!.  
  
AFRADESCO A TODAS LAS MARIVILLOSAS PERSONITAS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON LAS  
QUIERO A TODOS LAS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO Y LA QUERRE MAS SI DEJAN REVIOS  
JAJA BUENO BYE!!!!!  
  
Ann 


End file.
